general_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
The Undead Empire/Issue 08
A week passes, nothing bad happens and we have yet to see Eddie. I finally ask Dr. Allen to talk to my friend. “I’m sorry Anthony but Eddie cannot be seen.” He says. “Why? Can I at least see him?” I ask. “Impossible, I’m sorry Anthony but Eddie must be in testing for some time.” He answered. “Wait what the hell do you mean by testing?” I ask. “Anthony, Eddie is the only immune we have seen so far that can clearly make out what the voice says. He’s been saying numerous things that only classified Government agents know, we believe the voice may be giving Eddie cryptic clues to cure the virus.” He answers. “Do you really believe that?” I ask. “Yes I do, now if you excuse me I must go meet with my fellow scientists.” He said as he walked off. Later on I’m with Linda, Logan and Sarah in the medical bay. “I kinda want kids.” Sarah tells Logan with a smile. “Listen, when they let you out of the medical bay we’ll talk then.” Logan responds with a laugh. I’m not paying attention to Logan and Sarah’s discussion. It’s late and soon we’d be forced to leave Sarah in the Medical Bay until tomorrow. The guard with the flamethrower had left the door to go to sleep in the barracks, leaving us three and another Scientist who had fallen asleep. “I’m going in.” I say to Logan as I stand up. “What do you mean?” Logan asks. “I’m going to go through that door and I’m going to see where it leads.” I state. “Anthony if they see you they’ll kick you off the island.” Linda reasons. “I don’t care, why do they have an armed guard guarding a door in the medical bay. It makes no sense. I suggest you guys head up.” I say. Before they can talk me out of it I bolt to the door and quickly open and close the door as quietly as I could. I slowly walk down a long hallway and take a left down a flight of stairs. I walked down the stairs and found another door. Above it read “Holding Pens”. I open the door and turn to my right and find Eddie. He was lying in a cell with his arms tied to a pole. “Eddie. Eddie!” I whisper. He looks up and sees me. “Anthony...kill….kill me…Manhattan…seventy-seven…Nazis…Kill...me...Please.” He pleads. “Eddie what the hell have they done to you?” I asked. “The voice kept getting angrier and angrier. I tried to kill myself….They wouldn’t let me so they tied..me up.” He answers. I hear footsteps. “Eddie I’ll be back.” I say. “Kill me.” He responds. I quickly hide behind a desk just as the door opens and in walks in Dr. Allen, the officer and two soldiers. “Officer Ashley do not worry. The undead we have on level nine are not going anywhere. They are still in their cages and will not get out. They’re already planned to be killed tomorrow.” Dr. Allen says. “Listen, Allen the undead pose a threat to all of us. If they do get out, they’re already more than fifty of those things; they will easily kill us all.” Officer Ashley says. “Like I said, they will not get out.” Dr. Allen responds. “KILL ME!” Eddie screamed. Allen shushes him. “He’s been going insane during the last couple of days. He complains of the voice getting angrier and angrier. We’ve been forced to put him in that cage because he attempted to take the life of one of our soldiers here.” Allen says. After about ten more minutes they left the room and I managed to sneak out and back into the barracks. “There you are.” Logan says with a yawn. “They have about fifty cages of leapers in this base.” I say without wasting time. “Why the fuck would they have that?” He asks. “I don’t know but I’m leaving tomorrow. I refuse to get eaten by those leapers.” I respond. “I’m coming with you. I didn’t want to stay here in the first place.” Paul states. “I’d come but I won’t come without Sarah.” Logan says. “We’ll figure a way to get Sarah out and I’ll see if I can convince Linda to come with us.” I responded. “What about Eddie?” Logan asks. “I’ll find him and bring him with us.” I answer. Apperances Anthony Ward Linda Peterson Eddie Johnson Logan Myers Sarah Myers Dr. Allen Micheal Paul Officer Ashley Next Issue Issue 9 Category:The Undead Empire Category:The Undead Empire Issues Category:Pigpen